Slow Fade
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!


A slow fade

…...

The song is by Casting Crowns

…...

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Nox looked at the eliacube. What power...There had to be a way to bring his family back! There just had to be! And he'd find it! No matter what it took, he'd find a way!

…...

**Be careful little eyes what you see  
It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings  
Be careful little feet where you go  
For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow  
…...**

Yes! After all these years he finally had an answer! Through study in Xelar magic, and the power of the eliacube. He'd proven that it is possible to reverse time!...now he just needed enough wakfu to power it...

…**...  
It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade  
…...**

Nox felt bad about this. These farmers needed these crops and woods for their livelihood...But what choice did he have?

He'd already sucked dry all the uninhabited non-sacred woods in the area! He didn't dare suck dry the sacred woods nearby!

That could disrupt the natural order of Wakfu!...and really none of this would matter once he reversed time...And he would reverse time! His family depended on it!...

…**...  
Be careful little ears what you hear  
When flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near  
Be careful little lips what you say  
For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray  
…...**

Bah! This was going too slow! He'd been sucking energy from plants and animals for years, but he wasn't anywhere close to his goal! This was unacceptable! He needed more power! But what more could he do? It was then he heard a bunch of bandits nearby bragging about all the people they killed and all the loot they stole.

Nox felt queasy about what he was considering...but really if he thought about it...this was practically a service to the community...Yes, he'd be doing decent people a favor really...Besides, wasn't killing bandits considered noble?...besides none of this would matter when he reversed time...Yes, the whole slate wiped clean...a fresh start for everyone...reasoned Nox to himself...

…**...  
It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
…...**

Nox watched as the hospital treated all the critically injured iops from a recent battle. Most of these iops won't survive the night...all that Wakfu going to waste anyway...If they knew what I wanted they'd probably jump at the chance to donate surely- they're a proud warrior race after all!...and even not...once time is reversed none of this will matter anyway...everything bad I've done will be reversed...we'll all have a second chance...

…**...  
The journey from your mind to your hands  
Is shorter than you're thinking  
Be careful if you think you stand  
You just might be sinking  
…...**

Nox watched impassively as his men ransacked a soup kitchen and drained the wakfu from all the bums. These people are parasites on the economy anyway...Whatever, it'll all be undone when the eliacube is complete...

…**...  
It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
…...**

No one will even remember this. Thought Nox to himself as his armies drained the wakfu from an entire country. I will reverse everything, none of this will happen, and all will be happy again...

…**...**

**People never crumble in a day  
Daddies never crumble in a day  
Families never crumble in a day  
…...**

It was all coming back to him now...the farmers that starved...the bandits he killed...the injured he drained...the bums he massacred...the countries he ransacked...everything. All that work...all that sacrifice...all those innocent lives lost...AND IT WAS ONLY WORTH 20 MINUTES!?

…**...  
Oh be careful little eyes what see  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see  
For the Father up above is looking down in love  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see**

…**... **

A lone figure sat silently in front of three tombstones...and silently crumbled to dust...

…...

BRING ON THE FLAMES I REGRET NOTHING!

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
